nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Yoshi's Island DS
Yoshi's Island DS is a Nintendo DS video game that is a sequel to the Super Nintendo Entertainment System video game Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. It features several new features including new babies that grant Yoshi new abilities. The game world spans both screens of the Nintendo DS, with boss battles taking place on both screens. The game not only features Mario, Luigi and Bowser as infants, but also features Princess Peach, Donkey Kong, and Wario as infants too. Plot Once a floating island appears over Yoshi's Island, all the kids (including Baby Luigi) on Yoshi's Island get kidnapped by Kamek. The stork manages to save Baby Mario and Baby Peach, though, and gives the duo to Yoshi. Now, the three must go off and save the other babies. After completing World 1, Baby Peach is kidnapped by a pair of Ukikis, and then suddenly Baby Donkey Kong jumps on Yoshi's back and decides to help save her. Once they do, the five (including the Stork), get struck by a huge tidal wave, separating the babies from Yoshi. Right then, Baby Wario falls out of the sky and helps Yoshi find the others. After defeating Bowser, Baby Luigi and all the kids are rescued. At the end of the game, it is revealed that Baby Mario, Baby Peach, Baby Donkey Kong, Baby Wario, Baby Bowser, Baby Luigi and Baby Yoshi are the seven Star Children. Gameplay Yoshi Like in the first game, Yoshi will be able to use his classic egg throwing move. To create eggs, you can either eat and swallow an enemy, or hit an egg block to gain them. He will also be able to use his flutter kick that allows him to get to higher grounds. The Yoshis will be able to use their tongue to either eat enemies, or spit them out as projectiles. Like all Yoshi games, there are multiple Yoshis throughout the game with each having different colors. Unlike some other Yoshi games, the color of the Yoshi will not affect the gameplay in any way. Colors Babies There are five different babies in Yoshi's Island DS, each with their own abilities. The babies include Baby Mario, Baby Peach, Baby Donkey Kong, Baby Wario and Baby Bowser. In the end of the game, Baby Yoshi and Baby Luigi appear, though they aren't playable characters nor have abilities. Their abilities are listed below: Enemies Bosses: *Big Burt Bros. - 2 Big Burts, they jump and must be killed with 6 eggs. Based on Burt the Bashful from SMW2. *Gilbert the Gooey -A giant Gooey Goon with tons of colored bubbles all over him. Yoshi must eat the balls to kill him. *Hector the Reflector - A large furnitureless Invisighoul who was turned invisible by Kamek. Yoshi must hit him with 6 eggs or Invisighouls to reveal him and kill him. *Big Bungee Piranha - A gigantic Bungee Piranha with Bungee buds. Yoshi must eat the Nipper Plants he spits at his tongue to defeat him. Or move the Chomp rock to spot that he dips down. The hit the tongue. Based on Naval Piranha from SMW2. *Bessie Bass - A gigantic Boss Bass trying to kill Yoshi with Tube Guys. Yoshi must hit Bessie three times to kill it. *Priscilla the Peckish - A weird bug that emerged from sand. Yoshi must eat the Shy Guys coming from her 2 pipes from each side to defeat her. *Six-Face Sal - A wheel thing with six faces turns scary by Kamek. Yoshi who is on the platform spins Sal around must hit his pink face six times to kill him. *Big Guy the Stilted - A big robot Shy Guy on stilts brought to life that Yoshi must throw eggs at. *Moltz the Very Goonie - A thrown-weighted Very Goonie that Yoshi must pound his head three times to kill him. *Baby Bowser - Baby Bowser will jump and shoot fireballs directly down and ground pound. Yoshi must hit him three times with his eggs to defeat him. *Bowser - Bowser will shoot fireballs like his child self did that Yoshi must repeat the same move like Yoshi did last time. *Giant Bowser - Once you defeat regular Bowser, Kamek will use his magic to super size him. Now, you will control four Yoshies, Mario, Peach, Donkey Kong, and Wario throw eggs at him to defeat him. Like his child-self from SMW2. Standard Enemies: *Shy Guy - Shy Guys are common enemies that will walk around trying to catch the babies on your back. Hundreds of them also seem to be in the background in 3 of the fortresses as well. A simple jump will kill them. *Crazee Dayzee - Crazee Dayzees flower enemy, too, are common, but they walk more than Shy Guys. They only take one jump to defeat. *Super Big Tap-Tap - A giant spiked ball will start charging toward you in one of the stages making you run as fast as you can. Appears in 3 stages. *Piranha Plant - Piranha Plants will start to chew or bite on you then spit you back out. *Tap-Tap - A smaller version of the Tap-Tap also it has feet. It comes in there colors - yellow, pink and grey. You can only defeat them by leading them to a cliff and letting them fall off it. *Bandit - A Shy Guy-esque enemy which steals the babies if it runs into them. It takes a ground-pound to kill him. *Goonie - An bird enemy which normally flies. If you jump on one, it will loose it's wings and run about on the ground aimlessly. Items Like the original game, this game will feature five hidden flowers in each stage that, if all collected, will give you bonuses and a ton of extra points. There will also be twenty hidden red coins that you can collect as well, that look exactly like standard coins and will only reveal their true identity once collected. New to the game are character coins that have a picture of one of the babies on it, which will either be Baby Mario, Peach, Donkey Kong, or Wario. The only character that can collect the coin is the baby with there picture on it, so if it has Mario's face, then he is the only one that can collect it. Stars are also in the game, which not only gives you more points but also gives your baby more floating time. Modes *'Story Mode:' the main game where you and five babies must go off to rescue Baby Luigi. *'Time Trials:' Try to beat each level as fast as you can. *'Island Museum:' See every single enemy that you have hit with eggs. Worlds and Levels Voices *Kazumi Totaka - Yoshi *Charles Martinet - Baby Mario *Nicole Mills - Baby Peach *Takashi Nagasako - Baby Donkey Kong *Charles Martinet - Baby Wario *Dolores Rogers - Baby Bowser Trivia *''Yoshi's Island DS'' was on the cover Pocket Revolution's Launch issue. *This is the only time where Wario appears as an infant. *Baby Mario's crying sound effect is recycled from Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3. Category:Mario games Category:Yoshi games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:2006 video games Category:2007 video games Category:Virtual Console games (Wii U, Nintendo DS) Category:Nintendo games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Platformer games Category:Games developed by Artoon